liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
USSR
Aaah...The USSR. Such a wonderful place to be it was. They paid anything you needed, they gave you free food, education, and anything you wanted. Except for something, the right to own your own goddamn stuff. The USSR stands for 'U'nion of 'S'oviet 'S'ocialist 'R'epublics. It was also called the Soviet Union. It was a socialist/communist country which existed since a bunch of Russians revolted against their Tsar, until a bunch of Russians and another bunch of random people who were living in the good side of Berlin at the time, destroyed a wall which had something to do with "A divided country". It's infamous for being in a war with the USA, in an act called "The Cold War". Anyways, they never even shot each other, they just hated their methods of Democracy vs Communism. Democracy won just because it was not as bad as communism. From Humble Beginnings The Soviet Union started a night when the formerly mentioned Russians on steroids decided to kill everyone on a palace and beggin their own republic, aside from the Tsar's (yeah, Tsar actually means emperor) empire. This happened mostly because their current Tsar was incompetent, and because it was fancy at the time to be a republic. Since they got pwned in World War I, they decided that it was the Tsar's fault, and that he didn't deserved to rule the empire. Then somebody shouted "Hey! I heard that being a Republic was awesome!", and everyone followed him. His name was Lenin. Then it was all fun and games, they even survived the great depression, 'til ol' Vladdy died. So a cold hearted bastard with a mustache (Be stated, his moustache wasn't Hitler's), named Stalin got to power. Then he allied with the aforementioned Hitler in World War II for a while, just because they were useful to each other since Hitler hated Communists (that stupid conservative Nazi...I wouldn't blame him for hating communists though). Then, ol' Adi (Adolf) betrayed ol' Stalie and then the USSR helped the USA win the war. Adi got pwned and went to a bunker to kiss a gun à la Kurt Cobain. In the aftermath of the war, with their nukes used on the Japanese, the USSR started making their own. The USA then believed the USSR was going to use those nukes on them, and decided the communists were evil, which ended up with USA hating the USSR. This period is considered very "cold" between each other, and that's why they called it the cold war (Not because they didn't attack each other, that's plain stupid, what has cold having anything to do with not using rifles...). During this time, the USSR started spreading communism over countries like North Korea and Cuba. Then, somewhere between the Challenger space shuttle exploding and Nirvana becoming the greatest band in the world, a symbol called The Berlin Wall, which was something like a wall dividing both sides, and all that ethics stuff which I won't talk about since its boring, was teared down by Russians on steroids who hated their lives. With the wall's fall, the USSR died, and Democracy triumphed. The USSR wasn't LIBERAL, (despite what the right wing nut jobs say) hence they weren't good. Military parades The Soviet Union loved military parades. Particularly on May Day, the Soviet military would pull out all the stops and stage massive parades of military equipment and personnel in Red Square, often passing in review before aged Soviet leaders who looked as if they were propped up. Category:historyCategory:politics